


Forever is Always in Fashion

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Может быть, Камиллы больше и нет рядом, но она успела поселить в голове Алека червя сомнения, который теперь без устали гложет его мозг. Это делает Магнуса очень, ОЧЕНЬ несчастным. Напрасная трата ликера фэйри, я вам скажу.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever is Always in Fashion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897402) by [Ducks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducks/pseuds/Ducks). 



> Бета-риддинг [Nihtto](https://ficbook.net/authors/1515600)

Алек Лайтвуд никогда не придавал большого значения своей внешности. Весь его уход за собой сводился к бритью и укрощению строптивых волос. Это Джейс с Иззи в их семье были помешаны на шмотках и внешнем виде. Его же вполне устраивало, чтобы одежда была удобна, позволяла свободно двигаться во время боя и не воняла.  
  
Он никогда по-настоящему не думал о возрасте. В конце концов, ему было всего лишь двадцать, а сумеречные охотники редко доживали до глубокой старости. Его родители в свои сорок уже считались стариками. Но после отвратительной встречи в логове мага с Камиллой, _злобной бывшей Магнуса_ , он не мог прекратить изучать в зеркале свое лицо, линию роста волос. Это что, морщинка? Разве волос на его голове не стало меньше?  
  
_“Лет через двадцать он начнет лысеть”._  
  
Магнус утверждал, что ему плевать на мнение Камиллы, что никому не дано знать будущее, что Алеку не следует волноваться… но все это была ложь. Не жестокая неправда – Алек верил, что Магнус не стал бы лгать осознано – но тем не менее. Разве магу может быть безразлична вампирша, с которой он провел не одно десятилетие? Какой бы подлой она ни была? И неважно сколько раз Магнус говорил, что не может предсказывать будущее, – Алек стареет, продолжит стареть и однажды умрет. И это не учитывая возможности погибнуть в любой момент.  
  
Все это не должно было так сильно волновать Алека. Он всегда предпочитал жить настоящим моментом. В его жизни и без того хватало о чем волноваться каждую секунду. Зачем ему переживать еще и о далеком будущем, которое могло даже не наступить?  
  
За тем, что теперь ему было за что держаться в жизни. Что-то помимо ответственности и насилия. Раньше он никогда серьезно не задумывался о том, чтобы иметь другую семью, кроме той, в которой он родился. Теперь же его иногда посещали мысли: а что если им с Магнусом пожениться? Усыновить детей? Приобрести дом загородом, собаку, мини-вэн, как у примитивных…  
  
Глупые мечты, и все же они имели место быть, и желание воплотить их в жизнь росло с каждым днем. Всякий раз, когда он занимался с Магнусом любовью или смотрел в его ласковые глаза. Оно заставляло его внимательно изучать свое лицо и волосы. Он стал делать больше подходов на пресс, и еще добавил то движение из видео для примитивных с различными упражнениями на мышцы туловища. Он сжал ягодицы, стоя перед зеркалом. Кроме отголосков старых ранений, никакой острой или ноющей боли, скованности. Упругая кожа, твердые мышцы, густые волосы. Не о чем беспокоиться.  
  
Но как долго это продлится?  
  
\- Хватит думать о Камилле. Даже я не думаю об этой психованной сучке столько, сколько это делаешь ты, - произнес Магнус, подобравшись к нему сзади и заглянув через плечо в зеркало.  
  
Алек притворился, что приглаживает брови, которые также как и волосы превращались в абсолютный хаос, если за ними не следить.  
– Я не думаю. Зачем мне думать о вампирах?  
  
В отражении рядом с его лицом был отчетливо виден полный скептицизма взгляд Магнуса.  
  
\- Я не думаю! – продолжал настаивать Алек.  
  
\- О, перестань, - усмехнулся Магнус, с достоинством осматривая и поправляя прическу. У парня Алека были великолепные волосы, иногда даже слишком. Прямо сейчас их кончики переливались всеми цветами радуги, закручиваясь у лба лихим локоном. – Помимо убийства различных существ заостренными предметами и подавляющего большинства постельных видов деятельности, должен заметить, что твоя отличительная черта - это слишком много думать. Уже несколько _месяцев_ прошло, мы столько раз обсуждали эту тему, что я скоро стану таким же синим как Катарина. Ты можешь быть стопятидесятилетним морщинистым, согбенным, парализованным, страдающим от слабоумия, беззубым стариком, называющим меня Мартой, и я все равно буду любить тебя всем сердцем.  
  
Теперь настала очередь Алека смотреть на него с недоверием.  
  
\- Я буду! По-твоему, я настолько мелочен, Александр? Да, это правда, что я ценю твою уникальную мужскую красоту… но красоту легко найти. Это то, что лежит в основе долгих отношений. Именно поэтому мы с тобой стоим сейчас здесь и поэтому в нашу первую встречу я не стал соблазнять тебя, чтобы бросить, как только ты мне наскучишь.  
  
Алек насупился:  
– Вот… поэтому… знаешь что? Неважно. Дело в том, что я смертен. Тебе легко говорить, будто тебе все равно, что я постарею. Потому что на самом деле это не так, - он указал на сто восемьдесят сантиметров природного обаяния и сексуальной привлекательности, обернутые в характерное убранство из блесток, шелка и бархата. – Ты. Ты будешь выглядеть так, словно сопровождаешь своего старого татуированного дядюшку или что-то вроде того.  
  
\- Ты случаем не забыл, что, пусть _ты_ и величайшая любовь всей моей жизни, у меня и до тебя были смертные любовники? И что последние годы их жизни я провел с ними? Кроме того, я всегда могу наложить чары, позволяющие мне стареть вместе с тобой, Александр. Это будет честью для меня. Можешь не волноваться.  
  
\- То есть мы будем выглядеть уместно в глазах окружающих, в то время как… я буду стареть _по-настоящему_ , а ты – оставаться точно таким же, как сейчас. Не будешь чувствовать боль. Никогда не ощутишь приближение своей смерти.  
  
Глубокие глаза цвета красного дерева превратились в узкие щелочки.  
– Нет… но мне придется столкнуться с _твоей_. И с реальностью, в которой, когда тебя не станет, я буду обречен на одиночество, наполненное воспоминаниями о том времени, что мы провели вместе. И _только_.  
  
\- Да брось, Магнус, ты излишне драматизируешь, - если честно, с тем же успехом он мог обвинить Магнуса в том, что тот слишком Магнус. – Ты снова влюбишься. Как раньше.  
  
\- Правда? Ты так считаешь? – Все тело Магнуса напряглось, его начало трясти. – Я разочаровался в любви еще сотню лет назад. Когда я открывал другим свое сердце, мне это в итоге не приносило ничего, кроме боли, так что я решил _никогда_ больше не повторять подобной ошибки. Я уже было смирился с тем, что проведу вечность в одиночестве. Ты стал для меня совершеннейшей неожиданностью.  
  
\- Вполне возможно, что кто-то снова тебя удивит.  
  
\- Не стал бы на это рассчитывать, - хмыкнул он.  
  
\- Не убьет же тебя это, в самом деле.  
  
Магнус повернулся к нему, гнев исказил обычно улыбающиеся черты лица.  
– Не смешно. Ненавижу, когда ты такой. Словно несколько сотен лет, что разделяет нас…  
  
\- Несколько сотен лет? – Алеку никогда не понять, как могут века так мало значить для Магнуса. Ему становилось неловко каждый раз, когда он об этом думал.  
  
Магнус знал целые поколения Лайтвудов и, судя по всему, не испытывал к ним большой симпатии. У Магнуса были сотни, а то и тысячи, любовников, и он утверждает, что Алек лучше их всех? Магнус делал столько всего, был везде, повидал все, что только можно повидать за сотни лет. Встречал выдающихся людей, принимал участие в знаменательных событиях, творил историю. И самое невероятное времяпровождение, которое он может себе представить, - это сидеть дома на диване, поедая попкорн и обнимаясь с двадцатилетним сумеречным охотником-девственником? Да ладно.  
  
\- Хватит. Мне не нравится этот разговор. Тебе нет еще и двадцати одного. Просто смешно думать об этом сейчас, - Магнус обогнул его, направившись в гостиную, где тут же начал мерить шагами комнату. Алек пошел следом, в кои-то веки не желая отступать. Грядет война. Настало время им взглянуть в глаза его смертности и того, что она может значить для Магнуса.  
  
\- Я могу умереть завтра.  
  
\- _Заткнись_ , - с кончиков пальцев у Магнуса сыпались гневные искры, освещая пол под ногами и создавая ощущение, словно он стоит в кольце огня. В те редкие моменты, когда Магнус терял над собой контроль, он казался намного выше, крупнее и гораздо более устрашающим. Именно тогда Алек вспоминал, что его милый, щедрый и любящий парень, прежде всего, Верховный маг Бруклина. А может быть и целого мира. – _Никогда больше не произноси при мне этих слов._  
  
Алек усмирил иррациональный страх, грозивший подчинить его себе – как бы пугающе Магнус ни выглядел, каждая клеточка его тела знала, что он никогда не причинит ему боль. Во всяком случае, не физическую. Алек сделал шаг вперед и, не дрогнув, положил ладони на плечи Магнуса, позволяя остаточным разрядам магии проходить сквозь него. Он заглянул в изумительные янтарно-зеленые кошачьи глаза, и ему показалось, что в их глубине он видит свою родственную душу.  
  
До тех пор пока он не встретил Магнуса, Алек считал разговоры Иззи о “соулмейтах” глупостью, чушью из любовных романов. Теперь же он не мог подобрать другого слова, чтобы описать свои чувства.  
  
\- Это правда, Магнус, и ты это знаешь. Я не пытаюсь сделать тебе больно. Просто это факт. И мы не можем продолжать жить, все время его отрицая. Не с нынешним положением дел.  
  
Магнус гневно разорвал объятия и, повернувшись к нему спиной, устремился к барной стойке на другом конце комнаты. Резким движением плеснул себе напиток ядреного пурпурно-зеленого цвета, выпил залпом и тут же налил еще. Проглотил и его, со стуком поставил стакан на стойку и уставился на Алека, прожигая его яростным взглядом.  
  
\- Тебе лучше вернуться домой, - рявкнул он. – Сейчас же. Я больше не хочу с тобой разговаривать.  
  
\- Магнус, - Алек не смог скрыть прозвучавшую в голосе боль. Он знал, что поднимает ненавистную для Магнуса тему, но делал это из лучших побуждений. Он не ожидал такой реакции. С возражениями еще можно было как-то справиться. Но прогонять его – это что-то новое. – Я не имел в виду…  
  
Маг прервал его взмахом руки, за которой тянулся сердитый дым:  
– Довольно!  
  
Он повернулся и ушел в спальню, громко хлопнув дверью.  
  
Алек еще долго продолжал стоять, глядя ему вслед. Он никогда раньше подобного не испытывал – грудь сдавило с такой силой, что было трудно дышать, сердце смяла волшебная рука Магнуса. Он думал, что ему знакома боль разбитого сердца, но _так_ плохо ему не было еще ни разу.  
  
Конечно, он и влюблен по-настоящему никогда раньше не был, так что ничего удивительного. Но теперь, когда его выгнали, бросили, когда ему нужно было уходить, ноги не двигались с места, словно были приклеены к полу.  
  
\- Почему ты все еще здесь? – вскоре послышался из другой комнаты голос Магнуса. Его магу не надо было находиться рядом с Алеком, чтобы точно знать, что тот делает. Но тут… из-за угла показалась голова Магнуса. Видимо, он убрал макияж с помощью магии и теперь с чистой нежной кожей выглядел таким молодым и невинным, что сердце Алека вновь рассыпалось осколками. – Разве я сказал недостаточно громко? Уходи. Сейчас же.  
  
Возможно, ему следовало бежать со всех ног. По крайней мере, развернуться и уйти. Но ноги не слушались. Когда он думал об этом позже, то пришел к выводу, что его тело уже тогда знало то, что разум отказывался принять.  
  
На самом деле Магнус не хотел, чтобы Алек уходил. Не хотел, чтобы они расставались или что-нибудь даже близкое к этому. Все в нем, кроме слов, кричало о том, что Магнус просто не может смириться с мыслью, что Алек умрет. Алек не был твердо уверен, почему эта догадка застала его врасплох – он в жизни не встречал никого столь же чуткого и ранимого, как Магнус Бейн, – но по какой-то причине он решил, что, будучи бессмертным, маг давно привык к тому, что дорогие ему люди постоянно умирают.  
  
Он и понятия не имел, насколько сильно ошибался, пока не заметил, как Магнус стиснул зубы, выпятив подбородок, и по щеке его скатилась одинокая слеза. Не отрывая глаз от Алека, маг снова прошел к барной стойке и налил себе еще одну порцию.  
  
\- Нет, - произнес Алек.  
  
Голова Магнуса дернулась вверх. На карие глаза снова вернулись чары, но веки вокруг них теперь были покрасневшими, а золотистая кожа бледной и натянутой от напряжения.  
  
\- Что, прости? – для тех, кто не был знаком с Магнусом, его тон мог бы показаться мягким и спокойным, но Алек знал, он означает, что его обычная невозмутимая манера держаться дала глубокую трещину. Магнус отошел от стойки и метнул полный ликера фэйри стакан в стену позади Алека. Охотник дернулся – рефлексы сработали, хоть он и знал, что на самом деле Магнус целился не в него. – Я сказал, _убирайся_. Вон отсюда. И чтобы духу твоего здесь больше не было. Не звони мне. Не…  
  
Алек прервал его тираду, в несколько широких шагов преодолев расстояние между ними и крепко обняв мага, безжалостно стискивая его в своих руках. Сначала Магнус сопротивлялся, и, несмотря на то, что он был ниже ростом и менее тренирован, сил ему было не занимать. Он упирался Алеку в грудь, но охотник вцепился мертвой хваткой.  
  
Невозможно было не заметить, что, если бы Магнус действительно хотел, чтобы Алек ушел, он мог бы телепортировать его в Институт и глазом не моргнув. Если бы он хотел, чтобы Алек его отпустил, он мог бы ударить его током в 50 000 вольт, заставив валяться на полу и ходить под себя. Он столько всего мог сделать с помощью магии, чтобы высвободиться… но ничего не использовал.  
  
Вместо этого спустя какое-то время Магнус просто обмяк в руках Алека. Он спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи и затем обвил руками, сжимая до треска в ребрах. Алек улыбнулся про себя.  
  
\- Я не уйду. Ни из квартиры и ни от тебя. Не навсегда, - прошептал он в макушку Магнуса.  
  
\- Обещаешь? – последовал тихий, жалобный, приглушенный рубашкой Алека вопрос.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Магнус резко отстранился, зло кривя губы.  
  
\- Я не лгу тебе, Магнус. Я не могу обещать, что не умру. Но могу пообещать, что буду стараться изо всех сил, чтобы тот день, когда смерть разлучит нас, наступил еще очень и очень нескоро. Ты успеешь устать от меня к тому времени.  
  
\- Этого никогда не произойдет, Алек, - произнес Магнус. Он называл его обычным именем только, когда был по-настоящему серьезен. – Ты можешь жить хоть до скончания времен, и я все равно буду любить тебя. Точно так же, как сейчас. И даже больше, потому что каждый проведенный с тобой день наполняет мое сердце любовью к тебе.  
  
Алек никогда не считал себя сентиментальным человеком, но существо в его объятиях каждый раз всего лишь парой слов с легкостью превращало его в дрожащую лужицу.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Магнус. Мне так жаль, что я смертен.  
  
Магнус прижался ближе к Алеку, приложив ухо к его груди, и несколько мгновений стоял молча и неподвижно, слушая его сердцебиение, прежде чем произнести:  
  
\- Мне тоже, любовь моя. Мне тоже.


End file.
